


A River's Song

by baeberiibungh



Series: Odes [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: A simple poem about River Phoenix...





	A River's Song

A River sings  
With glancing tips  
Of fingers slim  
On tightened strings  
And dances his shoes  
In rhythm.

A River sways  
To the music ways  
That rings in diamond  
Sparkles of sound  
And smiles shy and  
Small to other smiles.

A River laughs  
Inbetween huffs of  
Sharing Atlas's cuffs  
For heavy is the weight  
No matter the date  
And mirth comes still sedate.

A River dies  
To the lush of brooks  
And the sigh of seas  
In bliss of speed and light  
And they cry his name  
But he only hides, a game.

A River lives  
In sips and drips  
Of memory and scenes  
Each day new lovers  
Join him under the sky covers  
\- he is for (n) _ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> For me, a new discovery and what feels like an old love. R.I.P


End file.
